The lies can hide nothing Jasper and Emmett
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Emmett realises suddenly that he's in love with Jasper, and being a idiot he is, he kisses him in the woods forgetting the fact his wife is a pshycic. How do Emmett and Jasper deal with their new relationship and how will others deal with it... Yaoi" ExJ
1. Discovery

Jasper Slowly turned round, his sharp eyes catching the movement behind him, his body automatically crouching, a snarl building deep in his rib cage ready for whatever it was that was behind. His eyes flickered back and forth as he searched the dim areas of the forest sensing where the thing was in the distance and took the scent of another vampire in …Emmett it seemed to be. Jasper straightened out, folding his arms as Emmett jumped out the surrounding tree's grinning.

"Awe… I thought you might not have figured it out for at least another minute or so but I guess it is you Jasper." Jasper's tight face pulled into a grin as he closed his eyes and listened to see if he could hear another vampire other then Emmett. Nothing.

"Why did you come out here Emmett?" Jasper was puzzled by Emmett's desire to show up and the feeling he produced seemed to be confusing. It was almost like the feeling he got from Bella when she kissed Edward or they stared at each other for too long, the desire to.

Emmett stared at Jasper's confused facial expression, his lips pursed, and his mind decided to press his body up against the nearest tree, feeling the need to confess the truth to Jasper's question.

"I decided to do this just 2 minutes ago, to hide it from Alice because I can imagine her face right now, and since were this far away we still have 15 minutes, and if you resist I know she will not turn up." Jasper watched as Emmett moved closer slowly but with caution, his large body, tensing all of his muscles, but his emotions still stable and not intent on fighting.

The flowing movements seemed to draw Jasper closer with out realising, until he was just inches away from Emmett who had a large grin spread across his pale face, his pearl white teeth gleaming, as he leant forward and kissed Jasper.

Jasper sprung back after a second of contact, his body stiff and hunched forward, teeth showing and snarl explode from his chest. Jasper's mind was flowing with hundreds of questions but the main where always the 'why' ones, why did he kiss me? Why? Why? Why?

Emmett seemed calm, his emotions were calm, like subconsciously he knew this would happen so he wasn't in a state of panic or rejection, instead he was plotting in his head, eagerness, seemed the most obvious this present at the time.

Jaspers wispy blonde hair blew in the wind blocking his view for a mili-second and before he could react, Emmett sprung forward, his lips locking with Jaspers letting an unrecognisable emotion flowing through him, not like the passion he felt with Alice but more of an attraction. His lips seemed to kiss back, his arms didn't react defensively instead they locked around his neck.

Emmett wasn't pre-pared for this reaction also gripping him forcefully, their lips crushing down on top of each others unable to conceal this frenzy of infatuation that flowed through their veins instead of blood.

The kiss was too passionate then they both expected rolling around, hitting tree's, loud gasps being released, and their hands, touched all over their backs and heads, making sure to have heated up each patch with the roughness of the friction.

After 3 minutes of spontaneous kissing Emmett and Jasper slowly pulled apart, breathing more heavily then they ever had. Their eyes locked until Emmett broke the silence with a big sigh and grin spreading across his pale rough yet delicate looking face. Jasper's tight face seemed to relax and he grinned saying,

"Try not to think about that or else Edward will know what has happened… and I've got a horrible feeling Alice already knows about this… you said it was an impulse but… I can hear her feet coming." Emmett grimaced at the havoc she would inflict on them when she got close and Jasper's pale features creased back into a frown.

"So why did you do that?" Jasper asked wiping away all traces of Emmett away, trying to fix his clothes before Alice arrived and slaughtered Emmett and Himself.

They both stood in silent, not staring at each other but watching from the corner waiting for Alice to flit through the tree's, and when she did her expression was blank, but Jasper flinched obviously getting her emotions smacking him in the face, hard. Very hard!

"So…Emmett…What do you plan to tell Rosaline exactly? Because from my visions you are not planning on telling her." Emmett grinned nodding at her, not using his voice, Jasper sensing how he was scared of her and that if he did try to talk his voice might break. "Please tell me truthfully Jasper. I couldn't see your reaction because… There was a werewolf just behind a tree a few feet away, so after I saw how Emmett was going to attack you… I lost the picture completely." Alice's expression seemed pained, like she knew how Jasper had reacted but wanted his confirmation. His frown turned into a smile as he stroked her face gently saying,

"I refused Emmett the pervert, when he got close we had a tussle, and that's why were covered in dirt because he wouldn't stop…" Jasper turned and Glared at Emmett who raised his eye brows saying with a small smile,

"But I did get in a few lucky kisses when he weakened one side of his defence." Alice grimaced, turning toward the forest planning to ask the wolf and they both sensed it, turning back in the direction of the house saying together,

"Lets go back I'm sure the rest are waiting because its time to christen Renesme." Alice stared at the two taken aback lightly before snapping out of her trance and saying,

"Sure… Let's go back you two…Emmett you're in so much trouble…Pray Edward doesn't find out or he might stop talking to you." she cringed " He doesn't hate gays but he finds their minds scary, because they all look at him in the same way." Emmett chuckled to himself before nodding and mumbling something so quiet they doubted it was even a word.

When the three arrived at home Jasper and Emmett immediately turned in different directions their guilt filling when they saw Edward and started thinking about how cute Renesme was. Edward seemed fooled by their gag but Rosaline noticed the tension between the two and asked quietly,

"What's wrong? Did you have a fight with Jasper?" Alice, Jasper and Emmett tensed. Their minds were all playing over strange things, like the Arabic alphabet or the dictionary backwards. Bella was still only a year old so her senses were still abnormally high as she asked with a lot of joy flowing through her lips, drawing Jasper closer all over again,

"What's wrong? it's the cutest person's birthday! Come on Rose, you get to christen her because the parents don't and were naming you the godmother." Emmett saw Rosaline's smile flare all over her face at the thought of being a god mother, his guilt erupted and he flew outside into the garden, hurt. He punched a tree with full force watching it smash into the next tree, then the next, and the next until 8 tree's had been shattered into splinters and onto the 9th's tree's base seemed strong enough to take the pressure.

From inside the house he heard Edward whisper,

"The wolfs are on their way, all in Wolf form but they've got clothes to change into, and they want to change in our bathroom" Bella chuckled and suddenly the whiff of 17 huge wolfs wafted into Emmett's path, his nose crinkling in pain from the stench but he managed to control the gag and walk into the house. Jasper made eye contact with Emmett, raising his eye brows like he was trying to tell him something, when it clicked. One of the wolves had seen what happened in the forest, he could feel their presence getting stronger as they padded towards the door. He shot out once more to look at all the dogs and whispered in a tight voice glaring at all these massive wolfs who stopped dead in their path 100 meters away from the house,

"Listen…I'm not sure who it was but one of you saw something today…I want you to not think about it near Edward or he will kill me!" All the wolfs started to Bark violently and in disgust staring at the fluffed up wolf in the middle, Seth, from shock, suddenly transform back into a human, covering his balls with a pair of trousers. The wolf's all suddenly transformed except one, Leah, who went behind a tree to transform so Emmett wouldn't see her body. Jacob looked quite disgusted with Emmett's smug look, turning round and hissing into his ear,

"I heard the connection between you vampires was just like my imprinting it would destroy you to loose a loved one…So how can you cheat on Rosalie…or Alice… with Jasper?" Emmett's face furrowed in pain as he stared up at Jacob saying with venom,

"You think I don't feel regret. It's all I can think about… my head is spinning, you should understand that you can love two people at once, Bella loved you and Edward at the same time but she just loved him more." Jacob winced at the memory

"It's the same. I seem, somehow, to love them both but I love Rosaline more then Jasper. Please don't think about it and tell your friends as well. I don't want to hurt any of my family." Jacob understood, turning to his friends who were almost dressed saying,

"Remember Edward can understand what you think so don't think about Emmett and the other vamp just keep it lowest priority and think only about Renesme and Bella." His friends all smiled and immediately all threw away the thought, letting only Bella and Renesme rule their thoughts.

Jacob, Leah, Sam and Seth walked in together first sort of like the leading group of the pack before they spotted, Edward hugging Bella, both grinning, Jasper was standing next to Alice their hands secretly intertwined behind their back. Carlisle and Esme had their arms wrapped around one another's waist, Esme's head resting on his shoulder. Emmett was pressed up against Rosaline's back, his arms gripping her hips as they watched with warm smiles Bella and Edward carry the giggling Renesme to a little pool of water.

Jacob stared at Jasper until, his eyes flickered to Emmett and Emmett's eyes locked with Jaspers for a second before their smiles changed to pained ones and they quickly glanced at the occupied Edward before grinning at each other disturbing Jacob.

Seth, Sam and Leah had also witnessed the smiles exchanged between Emmett and Jasper worried about the kiss that was still flowing through their minds, a passionate embrace like lovers who hadn't met for a long time. Edward's expressions seemed so calm, he obviously didn't now yet what had happened, and by the looks they were giving the wolves, he wasn't going too. After the christening was done, Renesme, who now looked like she was 5 years old, took told of Jacob's and Edwards's hands saying,

"Can you all please hold hands I want to show you something?" The room all held hands looking like a bunch of school kids about to sing a song, when she played her memory to them. It started out as just the forest flying by, like you were the person running, until a big hairy wolf, Jacob, bounded in front of her, his tongue out, barking every few paces as if to lead the way. The entire room laughed weakly at the scene trying to keep her concentration, until Bella flew past them her tongue out laughing the words of 'Losers' being said as she flew past.

The room laughed loudly by her display of childishness but soon calmed down as her vision went dark. The vision of Aro, Marcus and Caius, the ones who had almost killed her mum, dad and precious Jacob were flitting through her head, everyone felt the same as she felt the horror the fear and worst the pain of crying when her mother handed her over to Jacob, crying as well.

The room was silent until she pulled a picture back the a bit wolf who stood there staring at, what seemed like them selves, who suddenly started to sneeze violently. His paws covered his face as he sneezed 6 times in a row each time his head bobbing forward and then Barking to bless himself. The room laughed again grinning as she let go and the visions stopped.

"Thank your for coming today I know I'm only a 1 year old and I look 6 and probably have the mental ability an 18 year old. I still know I love you all." A bright smile flashed across her face as she stared at the wolves and her family of vamps.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Sam seemed tense suddenly saying in a weak, subdued voice into Jacob's ear,

"Someone is coming, and this person isn't a human…Should we stay or should we go" The entire room froze and listened to the fast footsteps, gliding as it got closer to the house. The room was motionless as the being slowed down, the wolves all in human form made a protective half circle around the vamps as he stopped at the door and asked from outside,

"Excuse me… But is the Cullen family here?" Edward's face changed into shock, his eyes flickered towards the wolves and the being, his chalky white skin, and usually bored face staring at Bella. The room breathed in shock at Marcus, his strange arrival, alone with no ulterior motives making him a welcome guest. His bags under his eyes were, deep like he hadn't fed in a few months, his clothes weren't clean and he seemed to be more attracted to Bella then anyone else.

"Marcus what brings you here? Not for any of us I hope?" Carlisle asked in a inviting tone, his face Angelic as Marcus stepped forward weakly saying,

"No… Aro mentioned that Bella was only 2 months old when we saw her calm composed face easily surrounded by the many pumping hearts. I decided also after seeing her talent that in a few more moths, not years, I would come to visit her." No emotion showed near him, but his bored look seemed to fit his image perfectly. Carlisle turned toward Edward who was still half covering Bella in a protective shield saying,

"Though I do remember how you voted for us a few months ago I still do not like having one of the elders here… and ALONE!? Why are you alone? How did Felix or Aro let you go?" Marcus scratched his head, again no change in his expression as he sighed saying,

"They don't know I'm here… In the middle of a meeting I excused myself, shocking Jane and Alec but remembered how I wanted to come a visit you and decided it was ok too. I hope you don't mind… I have an infatuation with the way your kind forms bonds. The way you can love each other when you're not feeding like your nature presses you to." The room was silent until Bella felt awkward being shielded by the one she wanted to protect asking,

"So are you here for Alice?" Marcus snorted shocking the huddle of vampires.

"No. I'm not Aro, not trying to be rude, but even if she can see the future I wouldn't care I like surprises. It keeps me sane. I'm here for another purpose and judging by Edwards stance he know what" Edward forced a small smile carrying on with what Marcus intended to do.

"He loves the talent Bella has; No one has ever defied all of the Guards abilities. He wants to take in more information on the way Bella lives and if he can become more humane. He feels differently towards humans then the others. He thinks of all of us as equals and not them as food, he looses pride in his clan each time they bring a load of people to eat and didn't realise probably due to his brothers teachings, that you could live as, what we call, a vegetarian." Marcus nodded a tiny flash of appreciation in his eyes.

"Oh… Goodness me..." Esme's angelic voice rang from behind the crown of wolves as she stepped forward swiftly. "Would you like a change of clothes Marcus? It seems you've had a long trip. You ran the opposite direction as usual I see…" No emotion flickered across his face like a normal person instead his bored voice simply said,

"Yes…To both of those please… I assume your Esme. Aro talks non stop of Carlisle's love for you and I can sense how his affection is stuck to you." If Esme could blush she would have but her pale skin just smiled warmly back at him as he sniffed the air straining to say,

"Sorry but… I haven't eaten in 3 months and since I'm in your territory I think I should eat like you… May I please hunt with one of you?" Immediately his Face flickered toward Jasper and Emmett's his eye brows raised in total shock, they couldn't think of what Marcus's power was but they sensed it could be a nuisance, so Jasper calmed the room down.

"I'll go with you" Emmett said, trying to stop the things he was figuring out, his large muscle's contracted under his skin and rapidly Jacob transformed, walking and looming over Renesme, the remains of his clothes held by Leah.

Emmett led Marcus, Jasper and Jacob into the forest trying to stay calm, but his muscles would flex automatically when one, mainly Marcus, got too close. Jasper was hovering a few inches away next to Emmett whilst Jacob hovered next to Marcus until a weak yet commanding voice said,

"No offence dog, but even though I would never think of you as a meal, your blood is so thick and full in your veins and the pumping is making my thirst flare up so please stand further away." Jacob grunted stepping back a few paces diagonally, before growling at the rest of the pack who had all transformed ready to follow him.

"Call off the wolves Jacob, or else I'll gnaw off one of their heads!" Emmett grunted, flaring his teeth as Jasper slowed down to stand next to him and whisper,

"Don't worry about Emmett he's just a bit frustrated at the moment, I won't let him bite you" Jacob couldn't smile but he flashed his teeth as a thank you. Jasper smiled then glanced at Emmett, glaring through his blonde tresses which dangled lightly over his eyes in the wind. Emmett grinned at him and Jaspers glare faded and it turned into a sly smile.

Marcus couldn't stop the strange expression come over his face as he watched the two boys, eyes meet and sparkle, the feeling of love he got form them was not brotherly love or, love but more just physical attraction which had a lot of potential to become much more serious. When Marcus could smell the Animals his nose wrinkled and he asked sincerely,

"Do you people seriously live on animal blood" Emmett nodded and Jasper forced a smile.

"I used to hunt humans like you and I still find it difficult to control my desire, but I manage I mean the only mishap I've had was with Bella… we almost killed her… well I did, but she forgave me but still we left… that's when you first met her" Marcus looked utterly bored until he mentioned Bella and his eyes suddenly lit up. My expressionless face twitched but it seemed to stop all emotion once more when Jasper read his mood asking,

"You love Bella?" Marcus's face did change for a second, his eyebrows rising and his lips tightening asking,

"How did you know that?" Jasper smiled, suddenly making the 4 standing there feel very calm, then excited, sad and jolly again. Marcus understood what was happening, his bored expression coming back and he said back hinting he knew how Jasper felt about Emmett,

"Well well… seems you have a talent close to mine. I can't change the mood but I can sense relationship's and let me say you, Jasper, have to sort out who you love soon or more then Alice will get hurt… Isn't that right" Marcus turned to Emmett the hint becoming far more obvious and the two glared at him hissing until a hushed whimper came from behind them, breaking their concentration.

"You're right let's hunt" Emmett wondered if the old vampire would be as nimble as the rest of them, he was right, he seemed like he was floating rather then sprinting. Jasper stopped, crouched as the other kept flitting forward into the clearing, catching a deer and each one ripping away its jugular, drinking all of the spilling blood and the animals pained screams burbled down to a weak screech. Marcus looked blank as he turned to Emmett and asked,

"How many do you usually hunt each time? One… Two?" Emmett grinned, brushing drink from his spiked up hair,

"If it's an animal which is of average size…about 2. If it's a predator like a lion, or bear we tent to only hunt 1 because there rarer." Marcus nodded noting down how many he was supposed to eat asking,

"So may I hunt another deer? because my thirst is not near quenched." Emmett and Jasper laughed at the leader of all Vampires silly way of looking at life and said,

"Well life isn't always fulfilling. We only feed once every 2 weeks to keep the population of deer and such high but even so our coven is large so an entire herd can get wiped out over night if we so please." Marcus accepted these rules before crouching once more and springing into another Buck.

When the four arrived back at the house, Edward pounced on Jasper his face in a fit of rage as his frosty glare was directed toward Emmett, both of them thinking 'shit' at the same time. Edward's face was in turmoil; Leah had accidentally looked at both Alice and Rosaline when they had a conversation about Jasper and Emmett remembering the scene in the forest the exact moment Edward decided to check her mind. His face look betrayed and hurt beyond recognition ,as Bella ,using all the strength she had, pulled Edward off Jasper, shoving him to the floor asking,

"Edward… what's wrong… why did you tackle Jasper!" Edward glanced at Alice guilt of what he had seen filling his mind and turned away. Rosaline had no idea what was going on but she leapt toward Emmett to check him, watching over Edward like a hawk in case he decided to pounce on her Emmett.

"Edward… We need to have a talk" Jasper said as he rose of the floor ghostly like, even as Alice stared innocently at him his eyes didn't even flicker her way as he locked eyes with Edward trying not to let him read his thoughts at the time.

Emmett was the most unnerved by the whole thing. He turned to Edward; face worried, and said pulling both of them outside and yelling back to the others weakly,

"Don't follow us please…" Alice gasped and Jasper cringed as the feeling of heartbreaking betrayal flooded through him and Alice. Edward hissed through his teeth gripping Emmett tightly round the neck after running a good hundered mile,

"Why? Why would you do that Emmett? It's not normal." His head turned to the stiff jasper, "You should have known better, having a psychic for a wife…" Edward looked so befuddled, his hands dropped limply to his sides as his forehead creased. Emmett leaned on a tree staring at Jasper, thinking about just running with him leaving behind all he had just to be with him… But re-thought all that the second he remembered the pain for almost loosing Rosalie, and the sudden glare he got from Edward.

Jasper noticed the two's emotions and calmed then down, but Edwards rage was still there in his eyes, un-yielding to his talents. The tension got to strong Jasper eventually spurted out,

"What do you want me to do Edward? Standing next to us with a stern expression doesn't mean anything! I feel regret for hurting Alice, and the Idiot lump of meat over there had to say something to Alice, she wouldn't have figured it out. And knowing her she's keeping it away from Rosalie. Rosalie is the one who will feel more betrayed then ever, it wouldn't be the first time she was hurt beyond repair…I know we shouldn't have…But he started it and! I couldn't help myself…" He trailed off getting quieter with every syllable.

Edward's mask froze in place then softened in place as he read into jaspers mind. All he could hear were the few words of 'I couldn't help it the attraction was so good. He kisses better then Alice… I couldn't… my heart just…' Edward was a bit freaked but listened to their minds trying to seem as calm as possible but Emmett was blunter making Edward flinch at each word. 'I couldn't help myself. I want to do Jasper more then Rosalie at the moment. To take off all his clothes lick him every where… and since everyone knows my attraction towards Rosalie is super strong they wouldn't understand my jasper love…it…'

Emmett's mind stopped thinking and started playing old 50s tunes probably remembering Edward could hear his mind. Jasper did the same, and Edward realised what would happen and smiled at them both hugging each one before saying,

"Stay here! I'll be back in 15 minutes" The silence was eerie as Edward ran off into the distance towards the house at a fast pace. Jasper looked at Emmett not sure what to do, his mind filled with confusion yet a longing for the person next to him. Emmett stared down at Jasper, his pale skin looked so sexy shaped around all the scars he had. It was almost appetising.

Their minds seemed like the shock would never clear even as Jasper looked up in confusion toward Emmett, just in time to have Emmett smile slightly dazed, lean down and lightly press his lips onto jaspers.

Jasper's mind cleared, he could think clearer when Emmett touched him unlike the way Bella described it as a distraction. Jasper kissed back lightly before pulling away looking up at Emmett and nodding. Emmett stared down uncertainty on his face until he noticed the way Jasper's hand curled around his and they both grinned at each other.

"I don't know what else I can do… Emmett…It shows…I do love you!" Emmett let the biggest smile Jasper had even seen cover his face, eyes glinting red from excitement and he bent down and kissed him once more before the shuffling of feet running towards then was heard. They separated walking a few meters apart before resuming the positions they had before Edward had left.

Edward had 2 back packs with him and he dropped them on the floor in front of the men standing there looking perplexed. He pointed t each bag saying calmly but with a hint of regret in the tone,

"Well I told Rosalie about the two of you, which she didn't like saying I was a liar and yelling, scratching at me until Alice butted in looking hurt may I say! Telling her I was right and to give up. I said you might have some hope don't worry." He stopped there and watched the horrified expression on Emmett and Jaspers face calm down. Edward knew that jasper was shocked that Alice said to give up and then told Rosalie and Emmett was so saddened by the though of upsetting Rosalie.

"You ok now?" They nodded on synchrony. "Good. What I have planned was just done. They computer was slow but I've booked you plane tickets to go to The Amazon on your own. I've booked you a villa in the middle of the jungle for a month at minimum…and if you… break the villa… we can pay for damages." Emmett grinned but then straightened out his face when Jasper hit the back of his head saying,

"Is this a test to see if we can live together, alone and stay… just friends?" Edward paused considering the facts then nodded a half smile pulling up the left side of his face a grin. Emmett and Jasper smiled back the need to please Edward covered them both until their smiles all faded the seriousness came back.

"I want you to try… Try staying just friends. For you wives, for the family…you're the first kind of the vampire race who… I've checked through all files even with Marcus and he says no male vampire had ever loved another male vampire so you're a shock to him as well." Emmett and Jasper nodded together, picking up their bags and slinging them over broad and lean shoulders.

They said goodbye with silence, all three nodding at each other, no expression visible, and they were gone, flitting to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Edward sprinted back home as fast as he could run, arriving there he expected to see everyone in denial but They were all sitting perfectly still watching Alice's fluctuating expressions. The second she saw Edward she dove for him, shoving him to the floor screeching,

"What did you tell them? My visions have changed…They…It just shows then acting like friends… not doing anything…I…" Alice pushed her face and nuzzled it into his cold skin whimpering, Rosalie was doing the same to Carlisle as Esme stroked her face lovingly. Bella was standing in the corner surrounded by wolves unaware of what she could do to help. She decided Rosalie was going to be Renesme's job and she would have to take care of Alice.

Bella was quiet as she gently lifted Alice off Edward and kissed her face on each cheek trying to calm down the whimpering pixie. Edward kept one arm round her saying,

"I think you would o best if you didn't try to keep tabs on the boys… If something does happen to them you will automatically see right/" Alice nodded and walked toward her room slower then usually after kissing Rosalie on each cheek. The silence in the house was strangely strangling after that. Alice and Rosalie went into the same room to mope.

Emmett looked over to Jasper on the plane; it was hard for Jasper he could tell as his fists were clenched so hard it looked like the tendons in his arm might snap or burst. The air hostess was rather scared of both of them trying to keep her smile when they refused anything, Jasper glaring, still very good looking and Emmett using a weak smile and one eye brow to refuse.

"Is it because were stuck in a box filled with human scents?" Jasper nodded his neck craning his head toward him and resting it on his shoulder, sighing was the only thing he did before taking in a deep breath and calming himself trying to make himself oblivious so all other things.

When the plane finally arrived in the Amazon, jasper took a deep breath enjoying the fresh air he was too excited that he jumped down most the stairs at once almost giving the hostess a heart attack as she screamed thinking he'd fell. Emmett's booming laugher came after at he took each step one at a time just faster then a human smiling sweetly at the hostess who tipped a bit in embarrassment.

Jasper was grinning with Emmett walking next to him down the terminal and toward the currency exchange. They wouldn't need much but they just wanted to have some spare clothes in case their clean ones got ripped. They were wandering around in the shopping area when Jasper got tapped on the shoulder by a tall, very pale man, Bleach blonde hair and with blue contacts in over brown eyes. Jasper smiled sweetly at the man and asked,

"Yes? How can I help?" The man smiled a bit pointing to a woman, also beautifully pale with long brown hair, just drifting past her hips, and dark brown eyes as he turned and asked,

"We are a tad lost. We can't find out where '22 Bellingham Street' is… Apparently our friend's lives close so that area but we can't find it." The woman looked curiously at Emmett as he stood perfectly motionless, blinking every now and again. Her eyes flickered to Jasper as at the exact same time they both swapped legs or flicked a bit of hair. Jasper smiled again before shrugging and saying,

"Sorry, I don't live here. if I did I'm sure I'd have a better tan." Emmett chuckled along with the woman. "Yes well what are your friend's names…perhaps I've met or spoken to them?" The man paused before saying in a 'You won't know them' type of voice,

"Her names Zafrina and her sister is called Senna. Kachiri is the brother." Jaspers face dawned as he realised that the other man was a vampire. A smirk crossed his face as Emmett flexed his muscles and smiled at the woman who still wasn't sure why they seemed too happy at the 3 names. The blonde gentleman tilted his head as Jasper pointed to the tree's saying with Emmett shaking with laugher behind him.

"Zafrina and her family live deep within the rainforest. You follow the path the entire way down and then turn right at the end you should keep going straight or south west until you get to a large… sorry… very large boulder. You knock on that and they appear behind you. Its like magic" Jasper was grinning at himself but the man seemed very happy with the description smiling back even though he still had no idea why the two beautiful men were smiling so much. He turned and walked away after saying thank you only to hear the roaring laughter of Emmett and then him say loudly,

"They didn't figure it out… that was hilarious… I was sure the female would but no… besides the smell gave them away…also…" his voice quietened to humans as he said. "Zafrina hates visitors… and especially after the last fight we had over Renesme with the volturi… I'm not surprised if her territory has been expanded." The female vampire gasped from were she stood already a good hundred meters from the two but still asked from the distance,

"You fought the volturi?" Emmett nodded and looked at the male vampire who stood in shock, his lips pressing together and Emmett and Jasper walked off toward the forest checking the map once more before flitting off together.

When the two arrived in the middle of the rain forest a half hour run, they pulled up next to a small perfectly built cottage, obviously made by Esme due to the cottage like design. Jasper chuckled to himself. Emmett stared in confusion at him waiting for the explanation. Jaspers lips parted slightly as he said tightly get softly,

"Edward thinks were a young married human couple… Look at the way he has set this up…it's like we are…" His smile faded but Emmett's grew expanding across his jaw one arm holding back his other arm in a tensed position.

"Let's go dib rooms…ok?" Jasper said walking in until he heard Emmett's deep voice quickly add in,

"Wait if were being treated like newlyweds I doubt they'll have 2 beds…" He heard a small sigh and then Jasper said, pushing open the door again,

"Yep…only one extra large bed for us!" Emmett smiled in a cheeky way getting another thunk around his head before the men laughed together, keeping a meter gap at all times.

Alice turned to Edward who was watching Renesme sleep in Bella's arms, who looked dazed due to the dreams, until her vision came. It was the vision she had been waiting for, the one of Jasper and Emmett walking out of the plane, Jasper grinning at Emmett in a way he never grinned at her. They carried on walking until two strangers approached them, 2 more vampires to her conclusion; they seemed calm about it and gave directions…Then the vision cut off. Alice sucked in a deep breath and said with a relived tone toward the other vampires,

"They arrived safely…Emmett met some Vampires on their way to see Zafrina… It was ok but they looked so…" Edward felt guilt swell in him as Alice's mind said 'Perfect and happy together…even as friends'. He turned to Rosalie who didn't seem that depressed but more content with the way things were working out. Her eyes flickered towards Edwards and he looked just in time to see a small smirk land on her face. Rosalie leaned towards Bella a ravenous look in her eyes and she lunged. Bella covered Renesme instinctively, as Rosalie bit into her back; a loud ear piecing cry was released as Rosalie crumpled to the floor Alice hovering behind her a very upset looking expression.

Bella had a deep bite in her back which Carlisle attended to the second he smelt the stale blood. Esme fluttered over to Renesme who was in infinitive shock at the woman she deemed to be her godmother attacking her real mother. Renesme looked hurt and started to cry, big round tears spilt over from her eyes and she cried out for her mother. Bella's body went rigid when Renesme started to cry, she looked over to see Rosalie not sorry for what she had done but more covered in self pity. Bella felt the snap coming. Rosalie had made her Renesme cry, it wasn't the fact Bella was missing part of her back but the fact she trusted Rosalie to look after Renesme but she didn't.

Carlisle could sense Bella's frame tense but didn't have enough time to stop her form diving at Rosalie and biting her deep in the shoulder, making her release another ear splitting scream. Edward dove towards Bella gripping her arms kissing her neck as he yanked her off Rosalie, noticing the expression, like Bella wished she could cry but there were no tears following the expression. Edward almost let her go but instead he pulled her into a hug, kissing her face whilst she gripped his shirt pulling Renesme into the hug with her free arm.

Rosalie stared at the three, totally jealous. She wished she could have a child, one of her own, or at least a husband and one day she got of the things she wanted a loving husband who she thought meant everything but now he chooses a man over her…. The world is so cruel. She covered her face with her hands and let the wound stay raw as it slowly healed, her face tilted toward Bella who was being consoled and watched by the others.

Her arms curled over her own body as she ran up the stairs feeling the presence of Bella wandering close behind her, not caring anymore wishing she could die and just get this all over with.

When she reached her room she left the door open letting Bella follow her inside and shut the door after her. Bella looked so hurt and a twinge of guilt filled Rosalie but not enough to regret biting the other woman for being happy. She turned to Rosaline with a softer look this time more betrayed wife. Like her. Bella stayed silent for a minute before her words flowed out of her like she was the one who had lost her husband to another man,

"Listen…Rose…I didn't mind the fact you attacked me I understand that, but I would have attacked Emmett rather then me… I understand the pain of loosing you loved one, remember how Edward left me when I was human and I had to live months on my own, dying….But what I can't forgive Rose…What I though you understood wanting a child so bad… was making Renesme cry!" Rose flinched at the venom in her voice

"My baby! You made her cry! You! Who I thought I could trust her with! One of the people who helped look after her whilst I was still forming…but no! When she cried…You did nothing" Bella practically spat the words, it was a low blow but she deserved it.

"You could have waited until I was outside where she was no were near, but she was in my arms Rose! You could have hurt Renesme. That's why I bit you…" Bella calmed herself before she carried on in a gentler tone, more motherly and this time it was concern that filled her voice,

"D…did I hurt you? Are you ok… sorry I didn't mean to bite that hard I still haven't got the hang over all my strength" Rose stared at Bella, even though she used to hate this girl who got the attention of the one man she couldn't even though she had a child and Rosalie couldn't, Rosalie couldn't help but love this girl who treated everyone like they were born in this world for a reason. She reached out and gripped Bella's wrist pulling her into a hug and whispering 'I'm sorry' a few times before the whimpering started and the tears she wished would fall couldn't.

They'd been there a week and hunted everyday; it passed the time, and decided it was safer to take separate showers, instead of one big one like he used to do with Carlisle and Edward.

Jasper was flitting next to Emmett, secretly they were both watching each other, and how they ran how their hair seemed to wisp in the wind behind one another. Jasper couldn't help but find Emmett's manly build attractive rather then scary as subconsciously he would reach out to touch and quickly recoil in shock. Emmett hadn't noticed yet but it was getting out of hand, the way Jasper watched him hunt, with his huge build and natural stealth, which didn't mix made it all the more magnificent.

Emmett was staring right at Jasper not even concealing his infatuation with the man, the way his blonde strands of hair flicked past him every few seconds, how his eyes seemed to notice everything and that his decades of killing people made his surreptitiousness even more alluring, like sometimes Emmett wished he was the wild animal about to get killed. He continued to watch his hunt until a movement came from behind him and even then even though it was self defence, to turn his head away from the man hunting took effort. More effort then it should have.

Emmett turned round to see the biggest looking wolf…'wait' Emmett thought. 'There are wolves in the rain forest?' He stared up at this massive wolf who was currently staring at Jasper, like it had been its prey, or they had been its. Jasper stared at it and said in a loud voice at the same as Emmett,

"Shape shifter?" The wolf tilted its head and nodded, all its shaggy fur landing in his eyes. Emmett and Jasper smiled. "Would you mind changing back into a person?" The wolf shook his head, refusing and then bounded off into the bushes. Jasper and Emmett stared at each other then roared out in laughter before Emmett moved closer to Jasper whispering in a deadly cold voice,

"Panther…Right" Jaspers eyes followed Emmett's to the right were a full looking panting Panther stood its eyes following every move Emmett and jasper did until Jasper whispered to him quickly before leaping at it, "Dibs!"

Back at the cottage, Emmett and Jasper were laughing together, their arms inches away, the radius had to be a distance of minimum 3 inches or else Emmett thinks he might loose control. The cottage was Dark but they didn't need lights they could see fine in pitch black like it was the middle of the day. Jasper walked into the kitchen examining all the works for the first time. It had a rusted out sink, modernized silver fridge about 6ft tall with pale yellow wall paper and blue summery curtains. The floor was light blue and tiled which were also in all of the bathrooms but of course they didn't work because vampires didn't need to use the toilet and they were in the middle of the rain forest. Jasper chuckled to himself noting how dirty he had gotten and decided now was the best time to get dressed since Emmett had just gone for a shower in the waterfall.

Jasper yanked off his shirt and trousers almost taking off his boxers, oblivious to the high-speed paced feet speeding into his room yelling, only in a tiny towel rising just an inch lower then his cock,

"You won't believe this, that bloody werewolf from earlier took my clothes and then ran into the tree's I didn't have time to get the back because by the time I'd realised his smell trail had been washed away by the rain and-" Emmett froze, holding his towel in place as he stared at jaspers half naked body, his well muscled chest, breathing robotically rising and falling every few seconds like he'd trained himself to do.

His skin was pale and covered in deep bite scars from his youth. His face seemed to radiate above it all, as his underwear clung tightly to his thighs. His honey coloured hair brushing against his face which was staring with as much fascination at Emmett and Emmett was him.

Jasper's eyes scanned over Emmett's body, he took in each little marking and scar that was on him, each shadow created by his muscle and he pale skin that should have been tanned. The towel Emmett was wearing was short. Far too short! Jasper reached out again instinctively, trying to touch the chest muscles, but before cold skin met cold skin, he looked up to see Emmett's face. He was biting his lips, his eyebrows were furrowed and creases in forehead made him even more attractive, like his smile they seemed natural.

The two stared at one another, the room deafly silent only the sound of birds chirping in the back ground before they both slammed into each other, hands yanking off what each one had left on. Jasper yanked off Emmett's towel throwing it into the corner of the room as Emmett ripped off Jasper's boxers. Both men looked down staring at each other, until Emmett gave Jasper his sparkling grin miming the words, 'I win' before crushing their lips together.

Jasper locked his arms around Emmett's neck as their tongues slid around each others, the friction was warm to them, and they loved the feeling. Emmett pushed Jasper onto the big double bed they were next to, licking his ear lobe before nibbling all the way down his body. Emmett's kisses left each place throbbing on Jasper, from his neck to his chest to his abs and then just as he got to the cock, he tweaked one of his nipples.

A moan left his lips, as Emmett licking the tip of his cock, taking it all in his mouth and sucking hard, using his hand to stimulate his balls before Jasper managed a small gasp, locking his fingers into Emmett's hair. Emmett pulled his head away as Jasper's body arched itself in orgasm and cummed in his palm.

Emmett had his lubricant and he slid his finger one at a time into Jaspers ass. The moans were of pain and frustration yet slowly and eventually they turned into a hiss of pleasure when the 3rd finger was in Emmett hit 'that' spot.

Jaspers head flicked back in pleasure letting a loud Groan escape his lips, before Emmett kissed him ferociously, the icy lips of Jasper made his erection bigger then he'd ever felt it putting onto his ass and thrusting inside. The feeling as it went inside made both of them yell out in bliss from the way it seemed to rub all of their most sensitive spots at once, the pleasure almost made Jasper drool.

Emmett's tongue was licking all over his nipple sucking and nibbling on each one for a minute at a time then switching. Jasper gave out weak gasps each time a thrust and nibble worked together. All the pleasure Jasper had been feeling suddenly stopped, when Emmett's cock reach a stop inside Jasper more pleasurable then the last. His lips opened as he groaned out in harmony,

"E…Emmett…There…once more" Emmett thrust, feeling the difference in the warmth the way it seemed to almost burn him and it was smoother, as he thrusted al the way in right up to the hilt as Jasper let out another moan, being flipped onto all fours so Emmett could force his way in deeper.

After 3 hours of hard, wet, yet dry, compulsive, erotic sex, Emmett decided he was satisfied and lay down next to jasper. Hi face, if he had flowing blood, would have been purple from all the thrusting they had done, leaving them both panting hard. Jasper rolled on top of Emmett, gently caressing his cheek bone as he said,

"I hate to admit this but that was the bed sex I've ever had…Please tell me Alive did not just hear that…" He buried his face into Emmett's chest kissing it every so often. After 15 minutes Jasper reached over and felt something hard poking out of the bed covers, shock crossed his face as he lifted the sheet and saw Emmett's hard on practically screaming to be touched.

Jasper lowered his head to the level of Emmett's cock and began to lick the nub, his eyes tracing each wrinkle or dent in it, the way it throbbed as he brushed the skin, Jasper's hand driving hard at the cock trying to get Emmett to make some noise when a loud held back moan was released. It was deep and gruff but hell it turned Jasper on. Jasper licked his fingers and slid them inside himself, trying to slick up the passageway, as Emmett looked up his dark gaze meeting another dark gaze, but emotions were passed over, not words as their lips touched softly again and again before Both of them were rock hard.

Jasper perched himself on top of Emmett's large frame, his large chest rising and falling as he felt Jasper's ass consumed his cock. The feeling of someone else doing it had the same amount of pleasure but less effort. Emmett reached out, his arms locking around Jasper's neck to it tipped his off balance sliding out, but Emmett didn't care. His lips met Jasper's, quickly their tongues slid, chafed past each other, their bodies heating up in the sensation before Emmett swapped roles again, getting back on top of Jasper, wrapping his hips over his own and thrusting inside, no more preparation needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

They lay there for 17 hours before Emmett groaned and said,

"Let's go stretch our muscles…" The two got dressed in silence now the romantic atmosphere had depleted and the guilt started flooding in. They both understood how much their relationship was hurting their wives and tried so hard to not touch each other but they over flowed. They both knew what they had to do and it would hurt but it's what they both deserve. Jasper glanced at Emmett before he nodded and they started packing for their last trip together. To Italy! To the Volturi! The love must end!

*** - 20 hours earlier - ***

Alice was in the middle of baking cookies and muffins with Esme and Rosalie when she suddenly dropped the tray, quickly caught by Rosalie who was staring at her vacant stare. Her expression seemed so plain at first until it began to intensify, her mouth twisted down in horror her angelic features looked like they were being stripped of there will to live. Her mouth opened and she let out a scream gripping the sides of her head yelling,

"Make it stop! Make the vision stop! No! Rosalie do something!" Edward was in the room in a flash watching Alice write in the floor until He saw what she was watching in her mind and screamed with her,

"Rose! Do something! Urrggh! Make that sick act stop!" Immediately both Alice and Edward looked black and blinked again seeing another one of Alice's vision as Bella was seen jumping off a cliff landing in the sea, using a lion for a surf board. A tense laugh escaped their lips and Edward cradled Alice in his arms as she said whimpering again,

"No…I though I could handle that but I was so much more sickening then I'd thought it would be" Edward held Alice close as the he rocked her slightly himself still in a grimace saying,

"I'm so sorry Alice you had no right to see that…It was horrible…I'm so sorry…Even if you prepared your self for that It would have hurt you" Rosalie stared at Edward ready to ask what was wrong when a sudden gasp of Esme made them all turn and the smell of burning filled the air as she shrieked,

"They're burnt! Damn it!" The room burst out laughing as she turned to Edward and sighed, the look in her eyes said 'glad I distracted you all but now my cooking's been wrecked and she kept up the look until she heard Alice whimper. Her voice was weak and she stared intensely at Rosalie hoping she would guess what she had just seen before the words escaped her lips.

"I just had a vision…" Edward grimaced once more before helping her off the floor, her body lightly flying up and landing silently on the balls of her feet. "The vision was…" She glanced at Rosalie her eye brows raised until her mouth dropped and Alice nodded in a slow way making Esme also realise what had been seen but decided to carry on anyway. "Well…horrible for me and then poor Edward saw it as well… Emmett was having a shower when a werewolf from earlier picked up his clothes and ran off but before Emmett he'd realised the werewolf had already transformed back and was wearing them.

When the vision returned to Emmett, he was standing in front of Jasper who was in his underwear in total shock, as Emmett, frozen in a stupidly short towel, made his way ford and then I had to try turn off my vision because the next scenes disgusted me. Thankfully Bella understood what was happening and decided to jump off a cliff and ride the waves using a lion so we had something else to worry about..." Everyone looked around and suddenly Esme asked worried,

"Where is Bella?" The room started in panic wondering if she'd really go jump off a cliff but suddenly it quietened when she skipped lightly into the room Renesme close behind her giggling, their hearts almost beat with the shock. Edward slunk forward to her side not caring about what had happened earlier saying in a shocked voice,

"Bloody hell! We thought you had jumped off the cliff like your imagination said so" Bella stared at him in a confused manor and replied in a strange tone, both perplexed and some hint or a revelation.

"That wasn't my imagination the second Renesme heard screaming she yelped and struck me in the face showing me a picture of me surfing a lion after jumping off a cliff. She said that Jacob had told her the story before she went to bed a few nights ago… I swear I could have killed him but it was so cute… and maybe that's why you saw the vision of that" Alice froze her eyes meeting with Bella, a small whine being let out before the room looked at her and blood leaked from her tear ducts. Alice looked at Rosalie, blood also dripped from her tear ducks, the pain was immense and they started to hiccup and cry out for their loved ones.

After 2 hours they had calmed won, their pale skin marked with dried blood and suddenly they were both very hungry. Rosalie flitted into the forest and disappeared, her face looked in agony as she left, Alice close behind her, aware of what she might so and to stop her from doing so. Edward waited with Bella, Esme, Renesme, who was asleep in Bella's arms, and Carlisle who had come back to find drops of blood on the floor and the two girls missing.

"How long do you think they will be hunting for…They've been gone for 17 hours… do you think they might have run out of the country to hunt?" Esme asked her worried expression had been glued there since she left and no amount of petting it from Carlisle had changed that. The room was deadly still no one moved as they listened for their return then at 5am 4 feet were heard running and Edward whispered in a happy relived tone,

"Alice…" His expression changed to horrified the closer she got the more he seemed to recoil until he flew outside to meet her mouth wide, the frantic look in both their eyes seemed to prepare everyone for a shock. Marcus had been sitting quietly on the sofa reading more on Carlisle's discoveries, over the 3 weeks he'd been there he had fed 3 times and perhaps its because he was thousands of years old but his eyes were already brown, adapting to the vegetarian way. Marcus stood up listened to the conversation, his eyes fixed on the relationship between Brother and sister, who had a mental connection at all times. His eyes seemed as bored as ever as he watched the look in his fellow vegetarian's eyes shift and Alice say,

"Rose and I were hunting when I had a vision, I tired to cut it off but it happened again but this time at the end they both started packing their clothes and walked towards the door and they flitted to the air port and only when I saw them heading to Italy did I have to come back. Edward. They feel so bed they want to kill themselves." The room froze even Marcus who seemed to lift both eye brows in slight confusion.

Bella ran upstairs grabbing everyone's passports, a pair of clothes she remembered them licking, hair brushes everything at supersonic speed, until she flashed in front of Alice 7 backpacks as she barked,

"Just like last time, lets go Alice you know what to do" Edward felt a twinge of pain as he stared at Bella who knew how to deal with a suicidal Vampire, and the only way was to get the ones he loved to them before he died. The clan of Vampires, Even Marcus got into the car, quietly shutting the doors behind them and they drove to the hospital no Jasper to calm the car down.

Jasper and Emmett were in Italy, the place wasn't that hot, it was cloudy outside, the rainy seasons were here and that meant no sun so the vamps could come out in day light. Emmett turned to Jasper their fingers locked around each other secretly as they stared into each others eyes; their un-beating hearts seemed to shudder when their gazes locked. Jasper managed to whisper a few words to Emmett before they jumped down a manhole.

"Emmett…I regret hurting my wife… your wife… and our family! But! I do not regret the time I have spent with you. I love you Emmett" Emmett's body froze as he reached round in the dark alley, stroking Jaspers face and kissed him lightly on the lips, unwilling to let him go.

"As I love you Jasper…" And they jumped into the blackness of the hole hands still smelted together.

Jasper walked in front of Emmett, his expression serious as Emmett flexed his muscles walking at the pace as Jasper not planning on Taking no for an answer and ready to attack at any moment if they didn't agree. Jasper froze and then turned around to face Emmett saying,

"Do not let Aro touch you or he will see why we want to sacrifice our selves… and knowing him he'll either be disgusted or want to study us… does he know about my talent…if things get out of hand I could change the mood" Emmett grinned his face seemed happy at the thought but he shook his head solemnly, and carried on walking Jasper now behind him but they walked at an inhuman pace, enjoying the last bits of friction between their skin as they brushed.

They entered the room were a vampire sat at the desk Felix hovering next to her winking and her smiling back until Emmett grinned at them both making Felix tense up and the woman grin back politely saying,

"Hello… May I inquire as to why you are here?" Jaspers face turned towards her, eyes focused while Felix stroked the nape of her neck and Jasper let it click asking,

"Are you that human who worked here a few years ago?" She jolted at the surprise and tilted her head wit a smile nodding. Jasper turned up to Felix, cocking one eye brow as he examined the way be stood close, almost in a defensive manor and said,

"Well I guess you are the hypocrite here aren't you Felix" Felix raised one eye brows questioningly. "You once said you could never understand the way a vampire could love a human but you changed the human you loved into a vampire I see" Felix frowned and said in a slow tone with a hard face,

"It was either I changed her or Caius takes her for dinner. And I think I sort of understood Edwards feelings when they told me to hire a new assistant…" he nuzzled the woman's neck before she grinned and flicked him off looking down in embarrassment. Jasper turned to Emmett who was watching the two a smile half on his face and said stiffly,

"Better get his over with…" He turned to Felix "Is Aro or Caius here?" Felix nodded but stood in the way of the door 1 hand out in front of Emmett who was obviously stronger and could easily take him down, but waited whilst Felix added in,

" Aro has been having a fit about were Marcus has gone, he's been missing for 4 months and Caius thinks he's runoff with another Vampire…The tracker's they hire never seem to be able to find him-"

"Yes yes we know of that and if we don't get to see Aro now we'll have to meet with our family once more…Who are probably bringing Marcus back now…" Felix's mouth dropped open but instead of worry or ask questions he opened the large wooden doors and waved a hand letting the two men walk in to see Aro and Caius holding hands in front of a large crown of Vampires.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The room went still as they all turned their heads toward Emmett and Jasper, who stood slightly dejected in the back, Emmett with his arm's crossed, Jasper, covered in scars and almost flaunting them off with a low shirt. The vampire closest a pale light brunette woman a few inches shorter then him, hissed defensibly only to get one raised eyebrow in response before she straightened out. Emmett never took his eyes of Caius and Aro who were now looking in wonder at the two, they looked more tired then usual as they split hands and Aro smiled warmly saying loudly,

"Welcome Emmett and Jasper. What brings you here to the Volturi?" Aro didn't get a reply at first instead he stared into the vampires eyes and noticed how saddened they looked, pulling his smile to a frown as he asked with a bit of discontent,

"You haven't come to do what your brother Edward did have you? I can see that just like Edward we would rather have you work with us rather then kill you" Emmett grinned at Aro his teeth gleaming under the fake light that shone the room, as a few Vampires whispered that a man that happy wanted to die. Jasper looked up a weak smile on his face and stepped forward, making a lot of vampires flinch back but the way he moved like a hunter or tracker,

"We have done something inexcusable, worse then us killing a human since our oath, we cheated on our wives and hurt them deeply we have caused all our family deep pain and since Alice has vision's, as you know, she is probably on her way now with the family…oh and Marcus came to visit us!" Aro's face seemed to twist in shock as Jasper added in the end bit, his jaw dropping slightly as Caius stepped forward finger curling towards himself to invite them over. Jasper hesitated but went as soon as Emmett stepped forward.

Aro watched carefully assessing how close the two stood the way they glanced at each other and how they both looked extremely hurt when Jasper mentioned the cheating and eventually he noticed how they seemed to move in sync like a well built army. Aro sighed stepping forward to shake their hands but Emmett simply shook his head and Jasper copied, refusing o let this thought reader touch them.

"What's wrong young ones? Why will you not shake my hand?" Jasper leant forward smiling unconvincingly at Aro his teeth gleaming as he said loud enough for all the vamps to hear,

"You don't need to see what we cheated on our wives with…It's not pleasant. The thought of Alice getting sent the images makes your heart hurt… " Aro stared down at Jasper eyes wide, like he's assumption maws correct, his pointed a finger as Emmett and raised one eyes brow still facing Jasper.

"Yes…Your right Aro…Nothing gets past you" Emmett froze deadly still on the spot, his muscles rolled under his skin, most the vampires noticed this as well and tensed, as Aro reached out his hand quietly saying,

"If what you say is true then perhaps we can make an agreement… As a vampire letting you two…Carry on, per say, wouldn't damage our reputation but more your names…and once more… would you mind if I did look and see if it was worth what you two have done… and I'm sorry Jasper and Emmett but killing you is out of the question. I'm still trying to get back on good terms with Carlisle and killing you would make him damn me to near eternity. Please don't take me the wrong way what you are doing must hurt your wives to near damnation but I can't hold you against it if you love the other person dearly." Jasper hissed under his breath and Emmett smiled and asked in his slightly excited yet distrustful tone,

"Whose perspective would you like to view this from eh?" Aro twitched at the comment but smiled sweetly again, pushing his body closer to the monster, Emmett, who towered above the frail looking old man with one hand out. Aro gripped Emmett's hand trying to keep the smile on his face but it slowly faltered with each bit of information Aro could see when he touched, Emmett didn't like it the way Aro was looking at Jasper with the same eyes he had, admiration, lust, attraction, desire, all in one and it made him tense and tighten his grip, releasing it a little when Aro went tense as well. Aro let go when he got the manhole realising he'd seen everything likely. Emmett looked at Aro with a smile and asked in a tight voice,

"Was it worth it." It wasn't a question, more of a statement but Aro felt the need to smile staring at Jasper saying,

"Yes…I've never felt such love except when Edward came in with Bella, which still shocks me even now…But being a mind reader I also get all the emotions you felt at the time so I was in love myself with Bella for a few days but never have I been in love with a…Man before…Its strange…But its pleasant, just like hanging out with you oldest most important friend but in a more romantic way." Jasper looked at the floor embarrassed, teeth clenched as he stepped forward aiming his voice to Aro,

"Would you like to see my point of view...?" Aro nodded, gently taking the hand in front of his, his feeling stirred by the way he stared Emmett's reason to live and die. He watched as Jasper felt a difference to Emmett being on the bottom gave more pleasure, more love was able to get across and the way he got stared at made Aro's breath stop. Jasper let go when he got to embarrassed, jerking his hand back shocking all who watched when he covered his face saying,

"Sorry…I'm shy…That was exceptionally degrading for you to see that…" Aro smiled at Jasper and the room got tense until Jasper said aloud,

"Calm down" And the room seemed to silence as Jasper used his talents on them calming the room down immediately, even Emmett got pissed of by the obvious display and hit Jasper in the back of the head hissing,

"Don't do that" Jasper grinned, the sides of his face covered by his blond locks blocking the view. Caius stared down at the two and said bluntly, trying to get the two to confess,

"So simply, these two are a couple and they cheated on their wives with each other?" Emmett and Jasper glanced at each other, not caring turning to Caius and saying with simple tones, as if it was obvious,

"yeah…That's what we said" Caius glared fiercely down at the two before raising one hand to slap Jasper, but as it swung at inhuman speed to do it Emmett caught the hand smiling and said in a gentle yet threatening tone,

"Now now… If you hit jasper I would hate to see what would happen to your wife over there." The room gasped at the threat and Caius hissed bent over until Aro put a hand on his shoulder watching the way Emmett seemed to be blocking Jasper even though Jasper wouldn't have taken the hit quietly.

"Caius he has a point. Why were you planning on slapping Jasper anyway? I didn't see him do anything wrong and I saw a lot..." Caius fell silent. "And if you were going to hit Jasper its presently like letting Emmett hit you wife so don't go throwing punches or you will have your loved ones pay for it. We have learnt that over the years." Caius looked away a frown glued to his face until Jasper turned serious again. His eyes glinted with threat and he enunciated each syllable with deadly venom,

"Emmett and I are through with hurting our family…Please…Do something so we never have to see them… to hurt them again… Aro I though we could leave this to you because other wise I would have done exactly like Edward and you wouldn't have liked that would you." Jasper looked at Emmett, nodded, and in synchrony they bent down on 1 knee looking Aro in the eye as his confused expression went to shocked, and his hands stuck out is disapproval. Aro looked lost for words until they saw the rare flash of anger in his voice boomed rage spreading out from him,

"Jasper Cullen and Emmett Cullen, rise off your knees and stop that undignified action immediately I will not have family friends grovelling to die in front of me!" Jasper looked at Aro sighed and suddenly all the tension in the room was gone and Aro was calm, his moon got lighter and Jasper stood with a smile the time spreading his arms just like he wanted and hug and saying,

"Please…I understand that Carlisle would not forgive you but I can't live with this guilt…I know technically I'm not alive but please" Aro looked at Emmett who had risen a tenth of a second after Jasper. Emmett opened his mouth to agree but froze, his entire body taut at the sound of light 7 light pairs of footsteps skipping up the hall and 1 heavy pair. Jasper and Emmett flicked their bodies round and watched the door, hearing Felix thud to the ground a woman hiss in anger. The door flung open Marcus in front, Alice and Rosalie at his side followed by Bella, Renesme, Carlisle and Esme who all had very upset and worried looks on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6 ending!

Part 6

Alice and Rosalie looked up and flitted to their husbands' side looking Aro in the face with snarls built in their chests ready to be released at any ill words. Aro smiled warmly yet warily at the guests, his feet planted to the spot as Bella and Edward had brought the angel he had wanted to inspect, she looked a lot larger now her curls had been trimmed and her chocolate brown eyes still captivated you. Aro reached out stepping from his spot to greet to the two girls who flinched away clasping to their husbands' arms.

"Now Alice, Rosalie there's no reason to panic I denied their request many times, please don't fret…I believe Alice's husband has a little talent I have yet to learn of." Carlisle stepped forward with Edward, Bella standing proudly at the back holding the child in her arms staring at Caius, a smug look on her face. Jane and Alec were close so Bella threw her shield over the entire family, even Marcus who now seemed slightly like it. The room sensed the tension Between Jane, Alec and Bella especially when Jane pulled a face trying to hard to hurt Bella then turned her face toward Edward but nothing happened again. Jacob was standing behind Bella, topless, ready to transform if necessary but what he didn't like was the way he was surrounded by hungry looking Vampires who were watching Renesme with a lot of caution. Marcus stood forward and looked into his brother red eyes looking back with onyx coloured, happy he hadn't taken a life in over 3 months.

"Aro…You don't know how much better you feel when you only drink animal blood…it makes you feel more alive, keeps your senses alert and… have a look" Aro took his brothers hand then frowned saying in a tight voice,

"I can't see anything…" Marcus turned to Bella and then she stared back in confusion until she raised her eyebrows and pulled off the shield saying,

"Sorry automatic reaction to put the shield up" Aro smiled excitedly at the ease she seemed to have using it and watched Marcus's thoughts as he did Alice turned to Jasper and said in a controlling tone,

"You can't do this. *Bonk* Of course it hurts the one who is being left behind, but Rose and I found out what we can do… we didn't know vampires could actually do it but we can…I love you and I know you still love me so please don't do this ever again." Rosalie was busy talking to Emmett which included a lot of his getting hit in the face as she went along,

"You idiot *whack* Why would you try this *thunk* I should kill you now *Thud* you really hurt my feelings after the decades we've been husband and wife you leave me for a bloke? *slap* Your an arse! But please… I still love you and even if you're not my lover anymore I would never want to see you die. Plus in a fit of rage I almost bit of Bella's shoulder *Thwack*" Emmett and Jasper looked at their wives and embraced them tightly kissing their heads as they hugged back. Jasper whispered into Alice's ear,

"If you knew I still loved you dearly why let me do that! You saw it coming but you didn't warn me at all!" Alice went rigid in his arms as she looked up and said with an hidden tone,

"I never though he would move on impulse… I was just as shocked… and then you lied! You lied!" She hissed though teeth as she took a bite to the shoulder and suddenly he began to smell stale blood and looked too see Alice's face covered in her own blood, which was flowing from her eyes. The room gasped as Rosalie did the same her eyes brimming with blood then overflowing, making the room stare in silence at this until Aro looked down and said piercingly,

"What is this? Why are you leaking blood?" He glanced down and saw the sniffles of the two girls "Is this how you cry…?" Alice nodded soaking Jasper's shirt in blood, as Rosalie looked up from staining Emmett's and said boldly,

"Well it's new to us and it hurts…my tears burn my eyes and we get thirsty straight after." She looked at Jacob, who growled and barked back at her,

"Piss of Blondie!" Before he transformed into a wolf the smell radiating, walking closer to Bella who smiled ruffled his hair a then let Renesme climb onto his back whilst she said,

"Mummy… When will uncle-Jasper and uncle-Emmett come home? We never finished our card game" Bella laughed her bell like laughter made the room look at her and everyone focused on Renesme who rolled her eyes before pointing a finger at herself and saying,

"I'm only 1, I'm not dangerous please stop staring" Aro's howling laugher was heard from the stage and everyone stared as if he was nuts until they noticed the bored looked Marcus smile as well. Both of them staring right at Renesme and the smile on Marcus's face seem to spread and soon the room was grinning.

"Aro…May we take our family home now?" Carlisle asked a little tense as the room's stares bored into his back and he noticed Esme clinging onto his arm. The room seemed calm again as Alice let go of Jasper and Rosalie let go of Emmett both girls pushing their husband at the other ones. Emmett and Jasper's eyes met finding it hard to split them, they were still worried they might die so looking wouldn't hurt, they eventually did split and using the separation time to look at their wives in confusion, eyebrows raised and shoulders being rubbed.

"Divorce…" The girls said together simply, yet painfully for all four of them. Jasper and Emmett smiled weakly at their wives, for the moment, and nodded slowly, sighing and looking at Aro shrugging. The room seemed bewildered by what was happening and gave up a lot of them just turning to look at some one else's befuddled face.

"Carlisle I shall obviously let you and your family go home…and please tell your children that not all sins must be dealt with by self sacrifice that's 3 people from your family now." Aro smiled as they all stared at each other, their eyes hardly parting before, Esme turned and walked to the floor followed by the rest of them, Jacob and Renesme at the back with Bella hovering near. Aro smiled at Renesme who gave him a huge smile before jumping off the dog and flitting towards him, the guards jumping in the way, yet she dogged them easily and landed in Aro's arms touching his face to send him the message 'Thank you'" Aro smiled delighted and asked,

"How did you dodge my guards so easily my sweet?" Renesme smiled her stunning smile, almost making Aro's grin drop off his face but it stayed as he felt Bella's glare from across the room.

"Children are lighter and have more flexible joints meaning dodging past those old people is no problem. That's also, my dad told me, why you couldn't kill those vampire children someone made." Renesme didn't let down her smile but Aro raised one eyebrow and said,

"No…I can't come back with you…But you can come to visit in a few years when you're fully grown." Renesme frowned a little pout of a glare and then shook her head saying,

"Mummy wont let me come back, she's paranoid, last time she came here you almost killed daddy" Renesme looked to her mother almost collapsing on the floor as Jacob kept her upright, her eyes not leaving Renesme and finally got impatient. Bella wrapped her shield around Renesme and said in a sweet voice,

"You're not going to get the hospital blood unless you hurry up!" Renesme was in her mothers arms in a flash, the angelic grin she had still plastered there even as Aro sighed and said to Bella,

"I still remember when you were human Bella, how temping you were towards Edward and then myself…Ah…I will not harm Renesme because technically she is half vampire and she is the cutest child I've ever seen." Bella nodded before blowing a kiss at Marcus who smiled back waving and saying in a loud voice,

"Until next time, Bella my dear" Bella nodded and ran out the door catching up with the rest of her family.

The plane journey was a frosty one, the air hostess wouldn't stop staring at all the sexy men until she realised they were all in couples and went to tell the other hosts dejectedly. Jasper and Emmett sat next to each other, being in first class there were 2 seats spaced out, meaning Edward and Bella were behind them, Jacob and Renesme after then Alice and Rosalie in front with Esme and Carlisle. It was a long plane journey and not once did they get up, move, talk, except for Renesme and Jacob, and a lot of the hosts were scared of him thinking he might be a body guard for the Renesme.

When they arrived home Alice and Rosalie had got the divorce papers ready and had a pair of keys in their hands. Emmett and Jasper filled in al the forms before Edward ran to the post box, nodding at Alice which meant she just told him something the others couldn't hear and everyone hated it when it wasn't them. Emmett and Jasper stared into the girls eyes apologetically the thought that ran though all their minds was 'What if'. What if Edward hadn't sent them away, what if Alice had told Jasper, what if Rosalie had refused to let Emmett go. Their minds were in turmoil until Alice looked at Jasper and said,

"Follow me Jasper." The chill in her voice made the room shudder until she turned round and winked, making them all chuckle as she dangled the key, in Jaspers face dauntingly darting out the door. Jasper was close behind her as she kept going past the mountain and into the middle of a cave where she walked inside and he asked warily,

"You're not going to kill me and leave my body here to rot are you?" Alice giggled and she walked further into the cave until she reached a large wooden door 3 meters high and 2 meters wide. She shoved the key in twisting it, then pushed as hard as she could as the door creaked open to show a large room, shaped like the inside of a normal house, a long black sofa, television with hundreds of DVDs, curtains in the corner but no window, and the metal door looked sound proof.

Jaspers eyes were maddeningly wide as he stared at the room behind the living room, a big metal door even deeper into the mountain. It had one, very sturdy, metal bed with a thick springy mattress, a high ceiling with soundproofed walls, a sound system on the left and a lamp on the right and if you turned to face the door from the bed there was a 55 inch television hanging above it. Jasper was in shock but not until Alice said in an excited voice,

"When…We realised you were not going to come back, Esme told me all about this house, the bedroom has a lock and the reason the doors are so heavy is so that if you cant hear people approach you can hear people strain to open it… this is yours and Emmett's!" Jasper stood in shocked silence for a minute before he muttered the words,

"I can't… Alice… this is too much…" He looked her in the eyes and felt the stare of 'no returning my gifts' the saw how she flung the keys onto the bed, for both the bedroom and the house darting out, straining with the door like she had said. Jasper sat motionless on the bed before he let out a long sigh and laid on the bed his hands gripping the keys lightly as so not to deform them.

"You ok?" Came the voice of Emmett next to him, who had silently walked in and been watching him. Jasper smiled a mockery of what he usually did, sitting up, nipping to the door and landing on the sofa. He flicked through the hundreds of DVD's that ranged from King Arthur to Zorro. His body was tired but he couldn't sleep the stress would kill him not Rosalie as he let his head bend back and hit the sofa cushion.

Emmett could see Jasper was tired and went to him, picking him off the sofa in a princess like way, the expression was priceless. Jasper's mouth was wide open; his eyes ogled out his head and he felt the need to breathe in deeply as he said,

"Why did you pick me up Emmett?" The shock of Jasper saying his name in a raspy voice made Emmett slightly horny but still aware how tired Jasper was he took him to the bed, lay him down and said,

"I know you can't sleep but still close your eyes and just drift about so you have some energy." Jasper chuckled; his eyes meeting with Emmett's locking themselves there until Emmett managed to put him down, struggling not to rip off what he was wearing then and there. Jasper could feel the emotions rubbing off Emmett, the Frustration, love, Desire, restraint. His tired body suddenly rejuvenated thinking about how Emmett could be inside of him… Jasper saw Emmett was trying to walk out the room and jumped on his back, pulling him back into the bed and sitting on top of him.

"Don't assume just because I look tired means I am!" A smile covered Jaspers face as he leant down a kissed Emmett, the restraint Emmett had, suddenly flushed out of him being replaced by the feeling of lust. Emmett let Jasper kiss and straddle at the same time, each tiny movement rubbed against his cock letting his erection grow bulkier, until it pushed him over the limit. He shoved jasper into the springing mattress, tearing off his shirt trousers unable to control himself. His body felt like fire when it was actually ice, his lips met Jaspers quickly before he ripped off his clothes. Jasper was nude before Emmett shredded bits of trouser and shirt lay all over the floor ad Emmett rubbed his hands firmly all over Jaspers firm skin, feeling the ridge of every formed muscle, each scar, and each nipple.

Jasper stared down looking at Emmett's large erection, looking at the way it throbbed the way it was so pale when it should have been glowing red. He stroked the nub with his finger tip, stroking it gently as Emmett sat up, a moan releasing from his lips, as he did the same to Jasper.

Emmett felt the strong pleasure of Jaspers hand running up and down his length as Emmett jerked every now and again, squeezing Jaspers making Jaspers lips open and a large wail of joy flow out. Emmett pounced, lips crushing down on Jaspers, tongue melting around the others as he found a bottle of lube just innocently sitting on the side. Emmett grabbed the bottle, squirting half the contents into his hands, before lubing up his own cock, then his finger, preparing to stick them in.

Jasper flinched and tensed as Emmett's thick fingers entered him, filling him up, as he waited for him to him the rectal nerve. Emmett's Deepening kisses got more passionate as the kiss digressed. Emmett pressed against the walls of his insides trying to find the point where Jasper could hiss out in pleasure, until his fingers met a softer part and Jasper body stopped all motions and released low sound into Emmett's ear,

"Emmett…Do that again" Emmett pressed down again on the same spot watching as Jasper flicked his head back in pleasure groaning making him so hard to resist. Emmett grabbed his lubed up cock and sat jasper on his lap, aiming the large hard length into jaspers hole of pleasure.

Jasper felt Emmett lift him and stick him just hovering above his cock, the nub teasing his hole by gently rubbing it. Jaspers body loved the sensation, his arms tightened around his neck, nails digging into the rough skin as Emmett pushed Jasper down his cock going all the way, both letting out moans of pleasure. Emmett lifted jasper up and down effortlessly whilst kissing and sucking hard on each nipple, letting them become erect with the pleasure.

Emmett continued to thrust as Jasper's legs wrapped round his hips locking them together, both panting into each others ears as Emmett whispered into Jasper's ear, nibbling on the lobe,

"Jasper Cullen I love you!" Jasper moved hi lips to Emmett's and kissed him, their tongues licking each other and kissed all around his neck, wishing he could leave a mark. Jasper and Emmett both tensed their backs arched as they ejaculated, Jaspers covering their chests and Emmett's filling Jasper, making him groan. They lay down next to each other as the bed thud to the floor, bursting out laughing arms hugging each other.

Thanks for reading I'll try to post another one shortly but this is the 1st one I've finished I'm the type, again, who writes on impulse so… I made this up as I went along, and listening to some 80s music I got his. To be honest I'm only 15, but I thought as I love Yaoi and fan fiction that this was good. Hope you do to.

By Jen…Scooooooooooooooooooooott or scooter. -_-


	7. Extra: Emmett meets his past

Edward tried to drown out the grumbles that were coming from the mountain only a few miles away, still able to hear each though the two were thinking, his head was starting to hurt, it was worse then the time Rosalie and Emmett had gone at it. Bella stared at Edward, the way his face seemed creased in a frown whenever she mentioned how Jasper and Emmett didn't visit often ever since they became a couple.

"Bella….Please I don't want to think about those two right now, they are beginning to agitate me further than necessary. I can't even think now they've moved to a close place, cant we get them to move back too the rain forests were I can't hear their minds" Carlisle walked into the room, looking up from his book asking in a wondering voice,

"Edward, are you hearing everything they think from such a distance?" Edward nodded staring into Carlisle's eyes and nodding again as Bella pouted, walking up stairs to find Alice and Rosalie playing with Renesme's hair. Renesme now looked about 15 years old, her body was nearly fully developed and she had the most beautiful long brown curls, auburn eyes and a pale complexion. She hadn't ever been too school but she was able of understand a lot of scientific, general and childlike things. Bella grinned at the scene, unable to not be proud of her daughter who was inhumanely beautiful the jealously of all young girls and the attraction of all young men.

"Are you saying you can hear each thought of theirs?" Carlisle asked out loud, watching as Edward frowned and rolled his eyes saying,

"Yes, it horrid, all they do is have sex, I can't think anymore I mean I have those thoughts too but its not nice when their not your thoughts, all I cam hear is Jaspers mind wanting 'more' and 'faster' and Emmett trying to concentrate on 'not breaking the bed… again'" Carlisle chuckled before walking away, the fuming Edward's face just made him want to grin, which in turn for thinking that made Edward snap in annoyance.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Emmett and Jasper hadn't been home in 3 month's including feeding, they'd been locked inside a bedroom, loving each other, unable to stop them selves from pouncing each time one was half naked, which made showers near to impossible. Jaspers body was always so tight, so hot to Emmett and embracing. Emmett was like a heaven for Jasper, his ass loved to take the pounding, the feel of their skin, the sounds and warmth, everything lured them to each other, until one day Emmett stopped being normal.

"Emmett…." Jasper asked again, looking into the blanks eyes of Emmett, his muscled arms, tensed and face creased in concentration.

"Oi? Are you there?" Jasper was worried, since they admitted their love nothing would calm them down, their love making irritated Edward and the others, for Emmett would always use his loud voice when finishing.

Emmett was in a daze, he could smell the person he once used to be married too, the woman who he had been chopping wood for the day he was attacked by the bear but he didn't expect to have become a vampire by the time he'd woken out of his nightmare. His wife's old name was Claire, she was only 22 when they married and 23 when they had their first child, he was 7 when Emmett was turned, and he never saw him again.

Jasper noticed the dazed look in Emmett's eyes and asked in a weak tone,

"Do you want to go outside?" Emmett met Jaspers eyes, a smile in then, but it was a guilty one, one that worried jasper more then anyone, the way his arms were tensed and his face was twisted.

"Could we?" Emmett asked, standing up and walking towards the door, it hardly opening before Jasper pounced on him, lightly, and teasingly pressing their lips together and waiting for the slightly response before continuing, and like always he felt the restrained mans lips twitch and his mouth open, hands grabbing at Jaspers blonde locks as the blondes long fingers gripped his curls. Jasper licked Emmett's ear before they locked eyes and Emmett grinned, the smile Jasper had been waiting for, and then pouted as Jasper opened the cave door, pointing in the direction Emmett's eyes seemed to flicker. Emmett smiled, gripping Jaspers hand before saying,

"I need to check something, and if this hurts you in any way I want you to know I'm already sorry" Jasper grinned and leapt up, kissing Emmett full on the lips, his tongue skimming the others lower lip before jumping off and sprinting into the forest.

Rosalie's nose picked up a scent and she was almost certain she recognised it but had no idea where from. She sat there thinking until Edward asked,

"Try think back in time, to when you were young and trace the scent back so you can figure out who it is you can smell" Rosalie was sometimes grateful he could read her mind but most the time hates it and wished she had Bella's power. "I know" He replied, accidentally forgetting he wasn't supposed to be reading her mind,

"Piss off" She barked stepping out of the room and pacing round the garden, her eyes darting round her memory, until it clicked. She remembered the day she found Emmett, that was the smell that surrounded his, the scent of the person he was with beforehand, and suddenly a waft of Emmett and jasper hit her in the face and she knew what he was doing.

Edward flew out and grabbed Rosalie's arm, his hands gripping her tightly as he stared her in the eye, the question obvious before she nodded, and he pulled her along, running at an incredible speed.

Jasper noticed the way Emmett was following a particular scent, the way his eyes darted round and followed every middle aged woman who was walking on her own, then glancing away and following the same scent before he stopped dead, his eyes on a woman with grey hair tied up, in her mid sixties with a younger woman around 40 standing with her who also had a child on her arm.

"Is that her?" Jasper asked, staring at the way Emmett was gawping at how much she'd aged, and the way she was almost impossible to recognise but at the same time she had the feature of the woman he had once loved in the past, but his feelings for Jasper were far too strong for that, they way his godly looks, angelic way of speaking and the nervousness he got when around strangers was adorable to him.

"Yeah it is" Emmett said, his eyes glancing over his daughter, she had the curly hair of Emmett and the face of her mother. He grinned and said to jasper "Look how beautiful my daughter is, and look a grand child, cool" Jasper laughed, catching the attention of the child who smiled and then stared at Emmett for a considerably long time.

"Do you want me to go over and ask questions?" Emmett rose both eyebrows his confusion obvious as he asked,

"On what exactly? Oh you know your dead husband? I don't think that would be a good conversation starter" Jasper rolled his eyes slapping Emmett and saying,

"No, something like excuse me miss but are you married, even if they think I'm being offensive I won't mind, I could pretend to do a survey?" Emmett smiled again saying,

"Nope, don't bother I want to see you get in trouble with my ex-wife, should be funny, she was always very mouthy. " Jasper smiled and walked over, knowing Emmett could hear everything as he walked towards the older woman and asked, his first line being,

"Don't take this the wrong way miss, but I was wondering are you Married?" Emmett's old wife smiled and said,

"Was" she took a sip of her coffee, pointing too the woman opposite her saying "She was the result," Jasper smiled warmly at the women who was an uglier yet similar version of Emmett,

"What happened to him?" Jasper asked, wondering what she thought of the situation,

"Well, I'm not sure but I think he might have died, or been taken by someone, I know if he had the choice he probably wouldn't have left me, he was too much of a wimp then, with his muscles and dimpled face, it didn't mean he was mentally strong, always was a bit of a dim wit." The woman giggled slightly and pointed too the child saying,

"That's his grand child, I hope he's happy, missing out on such important matters if he is alive" Jasper smiled and heard a booming voice yell 'yes'. All three of them turned round and looked at Emmett who was jumping up an down, his big brown eyes, curly hair, dimpled cheeks, pearly teeth and muscled body all now facing the women, Jasper flashed away from the table and hit the man in the face who was still smiling and looking at the kid more then anything,

"Emmett" Jasper couldn't restrain a smile as he started to laugh, the older woman glancing over Emmett, remembrance in her eyes as she walked across from the table and said gripping Emmett's face,

"You look like my ex-husband" Emmett frowned a little, sticking his tongue and wanting to say everything to apologise for leaving her alone in the world but before he could Edward was by his side and grabbing his arm yelling,

"Emmett, this is wrong. Don't hurt the people you love" Emmett opened his eyes and stepped back out of the woman's grasp and he heard her strong voice say,

"Emmett? Is that your name" Emmett winked, and grabbed one her hand lightly, kissing it and then said,

"I'm sorry Claire… I truly am" Rosalie grabbed his arm and said, as she yanked him so hard he was lifted off the floor,

"Don't make me do it too her twice" Emmett, waved and then noticed the grin on the old woman's face before Emmett turned to his daughter and yelled,

"Lilly, I'm sorry about not being there from your 8th birthday onwards… but I had a good reason" Claire was almost in denial about the whole thing, but as soon as he raised on eyebrow, with his smile she knew it was him, it was the face he pulled to make a promise too her and she could only watch 3 beautiful people drag him away into the distance.

Edward and Rosalie left Jasper and Emmett outside of the cave and then ran back into the house where an angry looking Bella, Alice and Renesme stood; their arms all crossed each looking stunning.

"Explanations?" they said in synchrony, but before they could utter another word Edward and Rosalie simply said together rolling their eyes,

"The boys were in trouble" And left it at that, Rosalie working on getting Alice fixed up with Renesme and Edward and content on almost eating Bella's face.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Jasper glanced round, noticing Emmett was still in the shower, he stepped inside and asked,

"Need help?" Emmett grinned, standing there naked, his body wet and sparking as Jasper noticed the idiot and the spilt shampoo all over the floor. He bent down and using one powerful swipe cleaned it all up, most back in the bottle but some on his hands. He reached into the pouring shower and began to wash his hands, but heard Emmett's voice rumble,

"Lets get to business then" The shock made Jasper gasp as Emmett tore off his shirt and pulled him into the shower, his trousers gone in a flash and his once dry body slowly soaking in the water.

"Glad you came in, I was getting tired of waiting" Jasper was worried that Emmett knew him so well that he could just wait for him to walk in instead of him leaving. Emmett's arms wrapped around the blondes body, their lips pressed as Jasper locked his legs round the others hips, so his kissing was easier as he felt Emmett push him into the tiles behind him, his mind on none other, then the one he wanted inside him so badly.

Their bodies pressed up against the walls, slowly sliding into the floor, where hot water burned through them, Emmett attacked each piece of unscarred flesh he could see. Jasper moaned beneath him, grabbing the deep curls on Emmett's head, purring as Emmett sucked on his nipples. Emmett knew he was sensitive there was always told him not to do that, but it made him more intruded trying to get past the barrier he put up.

Jasper felt Emmett's deep voice rumble against his chest as he growled,

"Wait, I don't think I can handle watching you like this, you're so sexy, your hips keep twitching with each graze of your nipple, each gentle brush of your cock, I want to take you all in, I have to" Jasper felt Emmett's hot hand grip his cock, squeezing it lightly before pumping it, making him release moans of pleasure.

Jasper's hips bucked, Emmett's strong arms pinning him down making sure that when he decided to enter him, he could do so without too much clenching.

Emmett locker their lips as he twisted Jaspers hips towards the left, nibbling on the others lower lips and pushing a wet finger inside the other. Jasper hissed in pain and pleasure, his mind blurred as he felt another finger slip inside, Emmett's erection pressing daringly on his right but cheek's making an entrance seem inevitable, but somehow Emmett didn't.

Jasper squirmed in pleasure As Emmett used his long, thick fingers to press the small sack of nerves inside of him, making his knee's give in pleasure each time. He glared at Emmett who seemed to be more controlled then any other time he'd taken Jasper.

"Emmett, hurry up!" Jasper whined, feeling the fingers pull out, leaving him feeling empty, but nothing filling up the gap inside of him, the strong arms coiled around him as he was lifted and carried out of the shower and towards the bed, both had a huge hard on and the freezing air made them both groan.

"Emmett" Jasper whispered as he felt the silky material brush his skin, making him smile from all the different sensations, but sing the vampire he was, his lust and sensitivity just made each sensation heighten.

"Almost" Emmett mumbled as Jasper felt close to the climax, the hand still pumping on his pulsing member. Jasper felt his body tense, his back arch and his eyes flashed white as he came into Emmett's rough hand.

Emmett grinned, licking some off before slipping his now lubed finger back inside of Jasper, waited for that one flash of pleasure before pulling out and pressing his throbbing cock against the tight ring of muscles. Jasper's hole twitched, inviting Emmett in who thrust in to the hilt.

Emmett smiled as Jasper hissed in pain, digging his sharp nails into the others granite skin. He kissed the red lips that were staring up at him, swelling slightly from earlier use, his sharp teeth digging into his lips, drawing blood, making his body tingle in anticipation.

"Pervert" Jasper moaned again, thrusting down onto Emmett's hips as he flashed his blood stained teeth, inviting the other in for another kiss, their tongues mingling, brushing against the others. Emmett thrust deep into Jasper, feeling the heat of the friction between them and rolling his head back in pleasure, listening to the cries of joy from beneath him, making his climax near faster then expected.

Jasper frowned a little when he felt the hot liquid fill him inside but jolted in shock as Emmett's hips kept thrusting upwards, his erection not down in the slightest as he pounded away, making Jaspers voiced sounds turn into screams, his arms wrapped round the others chest and face pressed into his shoulder.

"You make me so horny" Emmett groaned into Jasper's hair before Cumming again, feeling hot sticky liquid coat his chest. He took in a deep breath, kissing Jasper before pulling out and hearing a hoarse voice whisper,

"Go have a shower, I'll go in after you and then we can hunt ok?" Emmett nodded, kissing Jasper, talking to the door before glancing back. He could have pounced on the other man again, he was lying on his back, chest displayed and cock barley covered by a thin layer of material he could almost see through. Emmett scurried off, his hand already coiled around his hardened member before smiling at what he could do later to that precious little blonde of his.

**Thanks for reading, please Review, good and bad, some mistakes may have been made, the story was just a little extra for some people and hoped you enjoyed it, I did this late a night with food on my mind, be warned. **** xXx Love you all ******


End file.
